


Let Me Go Rest Now

by lazybum89



Series: A Conversation with the Master of Death [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, I will not be responsible if you don't read tags and warnings, I'm Serious, do not read if you haven't watched yet, you'll be spoiled big time if you do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazybum89/pseuds/lazybum89
Summary: **SPOILERS FOR ENDGAME, READ AT OWN RISK IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN MOVIE YET**Harry, the Master of Death, has conversations with his friends during the events of Endgame.





	Let Me Go Rest Now

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own either The Avengers/MCU or Harry Potter…they belong to their respective owners, etc., etc.
> 
> As of right now, this is not connected to the story, A Conversation with the Master of Death, but that could change as I write more to said story. It will be added to the "A Conversation with the Master of Death" series anyway. 
> 
> Also, it goes without saying there are spoilers for Endgame. If you have not watched the movie yet, please DO NOT read this as you will be spoiled for the film and I do not want to do that to someone. So read at your own risk if you chose to ignore my warning, again, since I have it in the tags and summary.

_Let Me Go Rest Now_

Harry sat watching the time machine his friends and new acquaintance disappeared through a few seconds ago when he felt a sudden tugging – a tugging he knew was associated with his duties as Master of Death.

He needed to leave and he was not sure he would be back before the others, it was always a little tricky returning from that dimension, and following the tugging feeling he disappeared just as the machine turned back on, bringing the others back.

_Harry slowly walked into a room he recognized as part of the Avengers Facility._

_In the center of the room, already dressed in clothes that were provided, stood Natasha Romanoff, her back to him, looking out of a window at something he could not see._

_Harry's stomach clenched as it always did when he found someone he came to care about in their version of a halfway point, though looking closer at Natasha he realized something._

_There was only two choices for her. There would be no going back for her._

_"_ _Master of Death," Natasha said, turning to face him._

_"_ _Ms. Romanoff," said Harry, playing the game with her._

_Natasha lips turned upwards slightly._

_"_ _Call me Natasha, all my friends do."_

_"_ _Indeed, Natasha. Harry is what my friends call me; Potter, my enemies."_

_"_ _Harry then."_

_They both smiled slightly at each other, remembering back to a time where once, late at night and unable to sleep, they cemented their friendship with those exact words._

_They stood in silence for who knows how long before uncharacteristically Harry, the Master of Death, broke the silence._

_"_ _I'm sorry, Nat."_

_"_ _I'm not. Clint has a chance to…_ everyone _has a chance to get everyone back."_

_Harry had no response to that, except to tilt his head in acknowledgement, as it was true. When Clint returned with the Stone, if everyone else was successful, they would have a chance._

_They stood in silence again before Natasha broke it this time._

_"_ _Can I ask you a question?"_

_"_ _Always."_

_Natasha was silent for a moment, collecting her thoughts before she asked her question._

_"_ _How long?"_

_Harry knew what she was asking immediately._

_"_ _If you do not make your decision now, whether to move_ on _or to stay and become a ghost, I will come back once more, in twenty-four hours, real world time," Natasha's lips quirked up at that as she knew Harry hated referring to time outside this dimension as the 'real world' as they were both real and important to him, "for your decision. That is all I can give you."_

_Natasha nodded. "It will be enough."_

_Harry nodded and said, "I will return."_

_Natasha's lips turned up again, she didn't have to hide her feelings anymore, and said, "I'll be waiting."_

_Harry disappeared._

HP ** Avengers ** Master of Death ** Endgame ** HP ** Avengers ** Master of Death ** Endgame

Bruce hit the floor with his fist before he remembered.

"Harry."

Everyone turned to look at where Harry was standing when they left only for them to realize he was not there.

Their hearts clenched more when they realized what that meant. Harry only left unexpectedly when he had to take care of his duties as Master of Death.

Steve, Tony, Clint, Bruce and Thor walked silently down to the water and sat in silence, waiting, grieving.

One discussion and bench toss (Bruce) later, there was a sudden, strong, breeze that was always associated with when Harry returned.

Years of practice had them turn in the direction that he was sure to show up and soon enough Harry slowly materialized behind them.

After Harry was solid, they stared at each other in silence before Harry slowly shook his head.

Regardless of what Natasha's decision was, she would not be coming back here to this dimension.

Clint looked like his heart was broken all over again, Thor downtrodden as he realized what Clint had been saying was the truth, Bruce devastated while Tony looked unsure of what to do with his own grief, and Steve while grief was prominent on his face suddenly looked determined as well and said, either answering or returning a statement that Harry was not privy to, "We will."

HP ** Avengers ** Master of Death ** Endgame ** HP ** Avengers ** Master of Death ** Endgame

Gauntlet finished, Bruce snapped his fingers and everyone and everything returned to how it was five years ago before everyone vanished.

And then the world started to burn around them.

HP ** Avengers ** Master of Death ** Endgame ** HP ** Avengers ** Master of Death ** Endgame

And then everyone fought to stop Thanos from snapping his fingers and using the stones (again).

HP ** Avengers ** Master of Death ** Endgame ** HP ** Avengers ** Master of Death ** Endgame

Thanos, finally successful in obtaining the gauntlet and keeping it, turned to Stark and said, "I am inevitable."

He snapped his fingers.

Nothing happened.

Thanos turned his hand and saw that the gauntlet was missing all the stones.

He looked back up to Stark, who had his right hand raised, stones glowing, and he said, "And I am Iron Man."

He snapped his fingers.

Thanos and his army slowly turned to dust.

Harry started to feel the tugging sensation again as his eyes met Tony's as Tony was surrounded by his first and best friend, the kid, and his wife.

Harry started to disappear as he heard Pepper say, "You can rest now, Tony."

_Harry slowly walked up the steps into the house that Tony, Pepper and Morgan made into a home next to the water. He walked into the house and started his way to the one room where Harry knew that Tony would be._

_Tony, like Natasha, was already dressed when he arrived to Morgan's room._

_Tony, also like Natasha, only had two choices._

_"_ _Master of Death," said Tony, looking around Morgan's room, trying to memorize it._

_"_ _Call me, Harry, Tony."_

_"_ _I thought the rule was that I needed to call you Master of Death while here."_

_"_ _Not for friends."_

_Tony didn't say anything as he continued to look around his daughter's room, face tinged with regret that he will not see Morgan grow up._

_"_ _Can you do me a favor, Harry?"_

_"_ _Within my power."_

_"_ _Watch out for everyone."_

_"_ _Always."_

_There was silence again before Harry broke it._

_"_ _Everyone will be all right. Rhodey and Happy. Pepper and Morgan. You can go and rest now, Tony."_

_"_ _I thought you didn't influence decisions."_

_"_ _Your mind is already made up."_

_"_ _I know."_

_Tony took one more look around the room, memorizing it and all the good times he had with Morgan and Pepper in this room and this house._

_He finally looked at Harry and said, "The next great adventure, huh?"_

_Harry nodded._

_Tony took a deep breath and released._

_"_ _I'm ready."_

_He walked out of Morgan's bedroom door, and Harry, Tony, the room and the house disappeared as Tony moved on to his next great adventure._

HP ** Avengers ** Master of Death ** Endgame ** HP ** Avengers ** Master of Death ** Endgame

_Harry appeared back to the room Natasha was in._

_"_ _Harry."_

_Harry looked up at Natasha; she was still looking out of the window at something he could not see._

_"_ _Natasha."_

_She turned to look at Harry, assessed him for a moment before a smile broke out across her face as tears filled her eyes._

_"_ _It worked."_

_Harry nodded. He didn't need to say anything else._

_She didn't ask if anyone else died and Harry did not offer additional information._

_Harry walked closer to her until he was standing beside her._

_"_ _You're ready. You have been since the first time I saw you here."_

_He turned to look out of the window, seeing nothing._

_"_ _How?"_

_Harry shook his head and said, "Just walk towards what you are seeing. It's your next great adventure."_

_"_ _Great, huh?"_

_"_ _The best."_

_Natasha was still and silent before she took one step towards the window and then another and another until she was in reach to open it._

_She did not look back as she reached up and opened the window, and Harry, Natasha and the room disappeared, her next adventure awaiting her._

HP ** Avengers ** Master of Death ** Endgame ** HP ** Avengers ** Master of Death ** Endgame

There was a breeze behind Clint and Wanda where they stood talking after Tony's memorial.

They both turned and saw Harry, who had just finished having a conversation with Pepper, Morgan, and Happy, walking in their direction.

They watched as he walked up to them and then they all turned and faced the water.

After a moment of silent staring, Harry turned to look at Clint and said, "Wanda's right. She knows."

Clint nodded. He was glad.

 


End file.
